White and Nerdy
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: Tony asks McGee some important questions


It had been a week since Probie left. He had gone to visit his aunt or to a comic book convention. Computer expo? Tony hadn't really paid attention to where McGee said he was going; he just knew he wasn't in the office. And, if DiNozzo were being honest, he missed him. But not in that way...

It was more the 'my little brother went out of town and now I'm bored' kind of way. He missed calling McGee Mc-nicknames, and had jotted down every nickname he came up with. He was up to fifty. He missed head slapping him when he was being too 'McGee-ish.' He even missed some of Tim's computer babble. But he would never tell Probie any of that.

"Why isn't he here, yet?" Abby demanded looking up from decorating Tim's desk.

"Patience Abby, his flight only landed half an hour ago," Ziva said sitting at her desk. She sounded calm, but Tony knew she, too, had checked McGee's flight plan six times. Almost half as many times as Abby checked it.

The elevator dinged, Abby's head popping up, but a look of disappointment flashed across her face when Gibbs stepped off the car. Tony thought he would never see the day, Abby Sciuto upset over seeing Jethro Gibbs.

"Damn," she muttered returning to her work.

"Nice to see you too, Abbs," Gibbs responded moving toward his desk, setting his coffee down. "McGee not back, yet?"

"Nope and Abby's losing it," Tony replied receiving a glare from the forensic scientist.

"I am not, I just do not understand how he can't be here, yet."

"Who?" Abby turned on her heel at the familiar voice, McGee standing just behind the half wall next to Tony's desk.

"McGEE!" Abby exclaimed racing toward Tim, throwing herself at him; he nearly fell with the force, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's only been a week," he murmured, his face beet red.

"I missed you," Abby responded untangling herself from him. She took his hand and dragged him toward his desk. "I wasn't sure where you went exactly, so I didn't know how to decorate your desk." She went with red and black streamers, decorated with skulls and bats, hanging from every square inch of the desk. And a huge sign in large, bold, black letters that said: _Welcome Home McGee!_

_ "_Thanks, Abbs," Tim responded smiling her way. Abby and he spoke for a few more seconds before she wandered back to her lab, after giving him one more hug. Once she was gone, McGee took a seat at his desk.

"Welcome home, McGee," Ziva said cheerfully flashing him a smile. Gibbs grunted in a 'cheery' sort of way. Tony wasn't sure that was possible, but it was Gibbs. The man could make anything possible.

"So, McHoliday, how was your trip?" Tony asked curiously.

"Why?" Tim asked curiously letting his eyes scan his desk. "Did you do something?" he demanded his green eyes locking on Tony's.

"What?" Tony was taken aback by the comment. "No."

"Then why do you care how my trip went? Did you put glue on my phone again?" he looked at his phone, searching for traces of superglue.

"I didn't do anything, McDefensive. Ask Ziva?"

"He did not, McGee," Ziva assured the other man. McGee flashed Tony one final look of uncertainty before nodding.

"My trip was fine," he responded to Tony's question, turning his computer on.

"That is good, McGee," Ziva answered for Tony. The older man was too busy glaring at his own computer. After all the work he put into his Mc-Nicknames, and McGee accused him of doing something to do his desk.

Okay, so maybe Tony was known to prank the Probie, and yes, if Gibbs hadn't stepped in there would have been a prank awaiting his return, but for Tim to be accuse him of something so heinous. Where was the trust…?

"DiNozzo stop sulking and get your paperwork done," Gibbs snapped from across the room.

Tony nodded, returning to his computer. He flipped on his music, turning it down so only he could hear it, and started typing. He was about halfway through his report when a familiar song started playing. It was the song he listened to all week, to help fill the void that was McGee, and it had him smiling.

"Hey, McMIT. You were first in your class at MIT, right?"

"Third, Tony. Why?"

"Do you enjoy DND, McGamer?"

"What?" Tim's eyebrows furrowed at the question.

"You like to read Stephen Hawkins, McBookworm?"

"Why are you…?"

"Do you know PI to a thousand places, McNumbers?" Tony's smile widened when Tim's furrowed eyebrows deepened.

"Why are you asking McGee all of these questions, Tony?" Ziva asked eyeing Tony curiously.

"How good at you at Minesweeper, McNerd? Can you play for days?" Tony pressed ignoring Ziva.

"I don't…"

"Do you do vector calculus just for fun, McMathClub?"

"Tony," Gibbs said sharply and Tony stopped with the questions. He listened to the rest of the song, continuing with his paperwork, ignoring the glares and confused looks McGee threw his way.

It was another fifteen minutes, Gibbs leaving to get another cup of coffee, before Tony started the song up again. He listened to it for a while, glancing up at McGee every few seconds, and then said, "Hey McGee?"

"What Tony?" Tim snapped.

"Are you fluent in Java Script and Klingon, McGeek?"

"Why do you keep asking me these stupid questions?"

"What about Wikipedia? Do you edit Wikipedia, McFactoid?"

"Tony, I mean it…" Tim trailed off when Tony cranked his speakers, the ending of the song filling the bullpen:

"_I'm just too white n' nerdy. Look at me I'm white n' nerdy…" _Tony's grinned widened at the glare McGee threw him. "That should be your theme song, McNerd."

"Shut up, Tony," McGee snapped returning to his paperwork. Tony stood, moving toward McGee's desk.

"Oh, come on, McGoo. Weird Al wrote that song just for you." Tony stopped just out of Tim's reach. "Were you in the A/V club? Glee club? Chess club?" McGee was ignoring Tony now. "What about X-men comics? Do you collect those, too?

"Kirk or Picard? Is Timmy written on your underwear Mc…?" A head slap snapped Tony's head forward, he whirled around to see Gibbs standing mere inches from him.

"Returning to work boss," Tony said hurriedly before Gibbs could open his mouth, moving back to his desk.

"Turn that crap off, DiNozzo," Gibbs snapped sitting back at his desk. Tony nodded, shutting his music off. The bullpen was silent once more only to be broken up by Ziva saying, "What is a Weird Al…?"

**End...**

**NCIS**

**I wrote this for my partner in crime BennyE5121 :D**

**Love it or hate it: Benny encouraged me to share this story**

**The song in Weird Al Yankovic's White and Nerdy (not mine). And NCIS is also not mine.**

**Drop a comment if you can**

**PEACE...**


End file.
